Britain's question
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: Britain wants to ask America something and Hungary wants to take photo's.  WARNING-Fluffiness,France's annoyingly perverted mouth,and Hungary...with a camera o.o ONESHOT!


**Oneshot**

**Title-Britain's question **

**Rating-K+ (because of France)**

**Warnings-Fluffiness, Frances annoyingly perverted mouth and Hungary…with a camera o_o**

**Summary-Britain's got a question for America, but what will America say? One shot! USUK! Slight OOC at times.**

**Rather short, yes, but I wrote this because I had an idea for a oneshot, not for a full on novel ;-p**

**Please don't flame, flaming's mean D:**

**DISCLAIMER!-I do not own Hetalia, if I did then all my favourite pairings would be canon!**

"OK! Todays world conference will be all about global warming!" America yelled from the front of the room.

"America, didn't ve already talk about dis?" Germany asked,his accent changing the w to a v.

"Vell~,"America responded, while trying to do a German accent "Yes ve did, but I'm the HERO and I say we talk about it again!" his accent changing back to normal near the end.

"Instead of making a hero to protect earth! How 'bout we make a giant robot that'll sew the ozone back together! IT'S A PERFECT IDEA!" He yelled, in his annoying "HERO" voice.

"You're bloody stupid America, you know that?"Britain responded from his chair near the front while putting something in his pocket.

America looked at the older nation "I'm the HERO! Not stupid!"America responded sarcastically while puffing out his chest like a "hero".

"Anyway I think that we should blah blah…" he continued talking, but Britain was looking rather nervous and wasn't paying very much attention to America's speech.

Hungary stepped behind Britain and grabbed his shoulder. "Britain, did you already ask? I forgot my camera at Austria's so I'm 10 minutes late!"Hungary asked him, not noticing that Britain had jumped when she began talking.

"Hungary, why did you bring a camera? I have one question for the twat, besides the only thing you'll be getting pictures of is nothing, because I don't think I'm gonna ask today," he told her.

Hungary stared at the Brit and slowly held up her frying pan.

"Taiwan was sick today so I promised her that I'd get some photos, she gave me her GerIta doujin.I'll have to give it back if you don't ask damnit!" she yelled at Britain her face slowly inching closer,along with her frying pan.

Britain looked taken aback, so he sighed and raised his hand, Hungary smiled like a little girl on Christmas and sat down at her seat.

"America, I have something to say…"he said slowly.

America stared at the Brit "Really? Does it have anything to do with my heroism! HAHA!"

Britain pursed his lips "No you git!"

"Well then? What do you s'pose we do?" America asks.

Britain stood up from his chair and began walking towards the American.

Hungary slowly stood up from her seat, turning her camera on as well.

Britain's face was pink and was very hot as well.

"HEY! You look like you ate red hot peppers! HAHA!"America said (well, yelled) with a grin.

Britain moved his hand into his coat pocket and began pulling something out of it, Hungary then jumped onto the conference table, the camera flailing in her hand as she gained balance.

"Vat are you doing!" Germany yelled, Hungary just smiled .

"Watch," she told everyone with a fangirl like smile.

Britain knelt on to the ground and opened up the small black box that had previously been nestled into his green uniforms pocket.

"Heh..Britain…?"America said,a blush slowly creeping on to his cheeks.

Hungary snapped photos of America's face, because according to her it was "kawaii"

"Well…um, America…you see,"Britain mumbled,his face now the colour of a tomato.

"Britain…whatcha doing?"America asked,his voice faltering at times.

"Oh damnit you bloody twat! I'm on my knees for gods sake with a ring in my hand, MARRY ME!"

Hungary's finger was now jabbing into the camera's button, forcing it to take photo's a quickly as possible, all the nations either had huge eyes now or they were standing up with their hands on the table.

America just stood in front of Britain, his eyes the size of golfballs and his face now the same colour as Britains.

"W-what…?" America semi-asked.

"You heard me…marry me…" Britain responded,turning his head away.

Britain felt America grab his shoulders, and without warning he had pulled Britain into a passionate kiss,Hungary had slid across the table right before America had grabbed his shoulders, and she was now snapping photo's as fast as a yaoi fangirl could.(A/N-So she was taking photos extremely fast I'm guessing?)

Britain broke the kiss "I take that as a yes then?"Britain asked,a smirk crawling onto his face.

"You bet!"America responded quickly, grabbing the ring and jamming it onto his middle finger.

Britain's face fell "America…"

"Yeah?"

"That's the wrong finger," Britain responded while trying to hold back a laugh.

Hungary began squealing and also began jumping on the table "I GET TO KEEP THE DOUJIN!" everyone stared at her, with a face that could only mean "You-ruined-the-moment."

France walked towards the newly engaged couple

"Have fun tonight you two lovebirds. I can bring you some fancy equiptm-!" Britain didn't want to hear anymore, so he punched France in the gut, sending him flying across the room.

After about 10 seconds Britain was still trying to explain to America which finger the ring goes on, and Italy was asking Germany something.

"Veh~ Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Will you ever do that to me~?" Italy asked, his eyes clamped shut with an extremely large smile playing across his face.

"VAT! NO! That's embarrassing, besides, I don't think your brother would approve of-"

"Approve of what?" Romano asked, jumping behind Italy while glaring at Germany.

"Of Doitsu giving me a ring! Veh~" Italy replied, not knowing why that would be a bad thing.

"NO! I do NOT approve of you marrying the potato bastard!"

END~!

**Yeah…slight OOCness…but this was fun to write ^_^ I hope you liked it…if not…no flaming, like I said before.**

**Once again, I do not own Hetalia…that would be nice though *fantasises* yes with an s -_- I spell things the proper way.**


End file.
